


And maybe love is a reason why

by xSarii1827



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSarii1827/pseuds/xSarii1827
Summary: Osamu esta seguro que lo que siente por Akaashi solo puede considerarse algo pasajero, algo que no esta destinado a suceder. Al menos eso es lo que se dice así mismo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	And maybe love is a reason why

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del manga y algo (bastante) OoC.

* * *

.

**_Osamu_ **

**.**

* * *

El local ya lucía el cartel de cerrado cuando la comitiva usual ingreso al lugar. El sonido de la campana alerta a Osamu y por reflejo busca la figura del chico de ojos azules. Akaashi tiene las mejillas arreboladas por el frío y una pequeña sonrisa de la que se fuerza a apartar la mirada. 

—Buenas noches, Miya-san —saludó Akaashi con educación, mientras el ruidoso de su hermano se dejaba caer sin ninguna gracia en la silla que suele ocupar, estirándose cual gato para por fin dedicarle una mirada cansada. 

Todo parecía indicar que el partido no había ido para nada como esperaban. Bokuto se lo confirmó momentos después cuando se desplomó con un suspiro dramático, estrellando su frente contra la mesa sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. 

—¿Tan mal fue, eh? —preguntó por picarlos un poco, no esperando respuesta. 

—Parece que va a ser uno de esos días —confirmó Akaashi con diversión, quitándose la chaqueta y la bufanda, ya que el clima del local lo permitía. 

—Prepararé más comida —anunció, conocedor de que si había una forma de distraer a ese par de monstruos de su situación, era dándoles de comer. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No más de la que necesitaré para soportar los lloriqueos de mi hermano —dice, intentando restarle importancia, agitando la mano. 

—Entonces es un sí —replica, comenzando a arremangarse el suéter. 

Bufa con diversión y deja que Akaashi lo siga a la cocina, a estas alturas está tan familiarizado con el lugar que no necesita indicarle dónde están las cosas. La rutina que han adquirido parece cómoda para ambos y Osamu se ha sorprendido deseando cambiar el local por la cocina de su departamento, no es la gran cosa, pero hay espacio para ambos. Se imagina a sí mismo por la mañana con una taza de café, debatiendo sobre quién debería hacer el desayuno aquel día. Si se siente optimista, incluso podría ser desayuno en la cama... 

Intenta que el nerviosismo no se filtre a los movimientos seguros de sus manos, mientras le pone un freno a sus desbocados pensamientos. No logra acostumbrarse a Akaashi, mejor dicho a lo que Akaashi provoca en él. ¡Que el chico es experto en provocar taquicardias!

El silencio que se instaura entre ellos es cómodo, y le permite divagar un poco, rememora ese partido de hace algunos meses, cuando ellos se habían reencontrado en el partido de los MSBY y el pensamiento que alguna vez tuvo con respecto a “es lindo” volvió para instalarse a tiempo completo en su cabeza. Osamu pensó que todo había acabado allí, pero semanas después, Bokuto y su hermano habían interrumpido haciendo demasiado escándalo en su recién inaugurado local en Tokio, arrastrando al que Osamu reconoció inmediatamente como el ex colocador de Fukurōdani. 

Akaashi-dueño-de-sus-pensamientos-Keiji.

El chico parecía claramente avergonzado y tenía una mueca que no supo interpretar. Atsumu lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, exigiendo comida, petición que casi logró que se le fuera a los golpes como antaño, ¿acaso no sabía la hora que era? ¿O los golpes recibidos en la cabeza lo habían dejado lo suficientemente idiota como para no distinguir que el cartel claramente decía “Cerrado”? 

Por suerte para él, Akaashi sí que se había percatado del estado del lugar y había insistido en que ya no eran horas de estar ordenando comida y los instó a todos a volver a casa, disculpándose con él en el proceso.

Ante eso, sin duda se había vuelto una de las personas favoritas de Osamu. Y por eso mismo se compadeció un poco y decidió a hacerles de comer, claro que eso no tenía que ver con la idea de pasar más tiempo con el de ojos azules, mucho menos con esperar obtener su número. Con esos pensamientos en mente, con presteza hizo onigiris para Bokuto y Akaashi y un bol de arroz para ‘Sumu, que protestó encarecidamente ante la afrenta, ya que según sus propias palabras “la familia y tu sexy-hermano van primero”.

Pronto esas visitas casuales se hicieron costumbre y Osamu se descubrió deseando que no pararan nunca. 

—¿Necesitas más arroz? —pregunta el editor al observar que el bowl se ha vaciado por completo.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —evade con maestría, esperando no llevar demasiado tiempo haciendo el ridículo intentando tomar un arroz que ya no se encontraba ahí. 

Akaashi no insiste, asiente mientras lleva los platos de regreso a la mesa, donde tanto Bokuto como su hermano, siguen lloriqueando por balones perdidos y saques errados. Lo observa tomar asiento a un lado de Kotarou y niega para sí. 

—Bokuto-san debe comer para recuperar fuerzas —incita el editor acercándole un poco la bandeja. 

—Akaashi, ¿de qué sirve comer si no puedo ganar? —gimotea decaído, empujando lejos la comida.

—La próxima vez ganará —asevera con una sonrisa—. Pero solo si come apropiadamente.

—¡Pero yo quería que ganáramos esta vez! ¡No es justo, Akaashi! 

Observa el intercambio con un poco de celos, la idea de Bokuto y Akaashi como pareja se ha ido asentando poco a poco en su cabeza como un lazo del diablo, lo está matando lentamente y no tiene idea de cómo relajarse al respecto. Osamu sabe que Akaashi es experto en animar a Bokuto de diversas formas, siempre sabe exactamente que decirle y cómo decírselo. Y no es un secreto para nadie que Bokuto adora a Akaashi, hay una sonrisa que el rematador lateral tiene reservada exclusivamente para él.

Niega con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente. Si esos dos estuvieran saliendo lo sabría. Bokuto no es precisamente una persona discreta y es casi seguro que se lo haría saber a todo el mundo apenas ocurriera. Pero la posibilidad existe. 

—Bokuto-san, ¿está huyendo? 

—¡Yo no huyo, Akaashi! —protesta, antes de tomar un onigiri y morderlo con ímpetu.

Akaashi sonríe satisfecho, mientras toma un onigiri. Y ahí está, Osamu se siente orgulloso cuando la siguiente mordida es más grande y la cara que compone el editor es de felicidad. Hace semanas que solo hace los sabores favoritos de Akaashi para sus noches. No le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar cuáles eran, menos aún eliminar la resistencia de los demás señalando que estaban comiendo gratis y no tenían derecho a protestar por el relleno. 

Atsumu carraspea y Osamu no puede más que resoplar con frustración, desviando la mirada de manera inconsciente al saberse atrapado.

‘Sumu lo mira con una media sonrisa ladeada, pero contrario a lo que espera, su hermano guarda silencio y estira la mano para tomar un onigiri. 

“Se lo cobrará más tarde” se lamentó para sí, empezando una cuenta regresiva mental antes de que su gemelo se decidiera a joderle la vida. No llevaba meses ocultando esa _ligera_ atracción por el ex colocador del Fukurodani como para que viniera su hermano de buenas a primeras y lo descubriera _in fraganti_ mirando cautivado a Akaashi.

Porque lo que Osamu siente es solo eso, una ligera atracción por Akaashi, no es como para hacer un escándalo por ello, ni tampoco hay un motivo específico que le lleve a actuar. Ya se le pasará, se dice, aunque por alguna razón, no consigue acallar esa molesta voz que le ha venido acompañando desde que decidió que el chico tenía una de las sonrisas más hermosas que ha visto en la vida.

Sip, solo una ligera atracción. Se le va a pasar. _Tiene que pasarsele._

Consciente de que es el único que no está comiendo, toma con cuidado uno de los onigiris de Akaashi, no es difícil reconocerlos, suelen ser ligeramente más pequeños que los suyos, además de que este en particular tiene una carita formadas por algas. ¿En qué momento lo hizo? Se fija con mayor cuidado en los otros y nota que todos tienen esos añadidos, al parecer hay uno para cada uno y Osamu reconoce a ‘Sumu en la carita guiñando el ojo, a Bokuto en la gran carita sonriente y así mismo en la carita que parece aburrida, no tiene mucho que protestar ante eso y solo sonríe. Entonces el que tiene en la mano con expresión seria corresponde a Akaashi, su sonrisa se amplía sin poder evitarlo, percatandose de que efectivamente esa sería la expresión que mejor describe al editor. Aunque desde luego, no es su favorita. 

Conforme se han ido conociendo, Osamu se ha percatado de pequeñas expresiones que pasan por el rostro del otro cuando algo le sorprende o le divierte, no duran mucho, pero verlas es todo un deleite. Hay una ocasión en especial, que Osamu puede jurar que no olvidará jamás, Akaashi se había ofrecido a acompañarlo de compras y todo había ido bastante bien, solo eran dos chicos buscando ingredientes adecuados para un bibimbap coreano del que hace poco había visto la receta en un canal de cocina. Claro, hasta que Osamu se había tropezado literalmente con la salsa gochujang. Había sido por completo un accidente, giro de manera precipitada por el pasillo de condimentos, arrastrando consigo uno de los contenedores y en un intento de evitar que la salsa cayera, terminó cayendo él con muy poca gracia. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se atrevió a levantar la mirada para observar la cara divertida que le contemplaba. 

Akaashi se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien, pero la sonrisa divertida no le abandonó y Osamu se encontró pidiéndole que se riera y acabara de una vez con su miseria. El editor negó con la cabeza, pero continuó sonriendo y él no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta, agradeciendo a todos los acomodadores de alimentos por poner los frascos en una posición tan precaria. 

De nueva cuenta se ha quedado embobado mirandolo y la sonrisa que Atsumu porta no ha hecho más que crecer. Restriega su mano contra su cara, conteniéndose por no darse un golpe directamente y llamar más la atención. Intentando eliminar el bochorno que siente.

—Miya-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunta el objeto de sus martirios con un tono de preocupación en la voz que logra que Osamu se paniquee por unos instantes.

—S-si —responde a media voz, evitando el contacto visual—. Es solo el estrés. 

Ahora si quiere golpearse contra la mesa. “Es el estrés” ¿Cuál estrés? ¿Por qué tendría estrés? ¿Por qué no puede decidirse si debería ver sus labios o sus ojos? 

Escucha la risa de Atsumu y por costumbre, clava la mirada en su gemelo. Prometiendo una muerte dolorosa como se le ocurra abrir la boca. 

—No le creas una palabra Aka-kun —interviene Atsumu con malicia, ignorando deliberadamente a Osamu—. Lo que ‘Samu tiene es mal de amores.

Va. A. Matarlo. ¿Por qué no lo asfixió cuando pudo? Tantos años durmiendo bajo el mismo techo y jamás pensó que ese plan era brillante, habría sido tan sencillo, nadie hubiera sospechado y seguro de que eso le habría ganado años de vida. ¿A dónde se había ido toda esa depresión que sentía hace unos momentos? 

—¿Suru tie nuva? —pregunta Bokuto con la boca llena, intentando pasar el onigiri que recién engullo de una sola mordida.

—Bokuto-san, no hable con la boca llena —reprende, pasándole una servilleta que tiene intención de quitarle los granos de arroz de las mejillas—. Lo que quiso preguntar es si usted tiene novia, Miya-san —traduce con calma.

Por supuesto que había entendido la pregunta, pero esperaba que los demás no. ¿Debería fingir que sí y enterrar de una vez por todas el asunto?

—¿Novia? ¿Tienes novia ‘Samu? La última vez que cheque te gustaba Ak— la frase no llega a concluirse ya que momentos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas y Osamu jamás había estado tan de acuerdo con esa frase tan cliché.

Meterle el onigiri a la boca a su hermano solo retrasara lo inevitable por un par de segundos. ¿Dios no puede apiadarse de su alma y dejar que se ahogue? 

—Sí, tengo novia —miente a media voz, evitando establecer contacto visual con cualquiera de los presentes. 

—Oh, yo pensé que te gustaba Akaashee —comenta Bokuto como si estuviera anunciando que ama el voleibol, un hecho evidente que no deja lugar a dudas, sin medias verdades, solo la pura y dura verdad. 

Siente que los colores se le suben a la cara y no sabe a quién mirar primero. 

—Yo también pensé que té gustaba Aka-kun —secunda su hermano, no conforme con su miseria y estado de pánico, que amenaza con soltar un golpe o una risa histérica, lo que su cerebro alcancé a procesar primero. 

Pasa saliva con nerviosismo, quiere salir corriendo como un cobarde antes que enfrentarse a lo que será un rechazo seguro. Duda si insistir en su mentira. Está seguro que a estas alturas su sonrojo le habrá delatado y su postura a la defensiva no da la mejor impresión. 

Un silencio tenso pronto se apodera de la única mesa ocupada y tanto Bokuto como Atsumu esperan una respuesta de los involucrados, paseando la mirada entre ambos. 

Armándose de un valor que realmente no siente, se gira con calma para enfocar su mirada en Akaashi.

Él parece un poco perdido, Osamu intenta leer en su expresión lo que siente, esperando ver un reflejo de sus emociones, o al menos, el asco que le confirmara sus peores temores. Pero la cara de Akaashi no revela nada, no ayuda que no lo mire.

—Disculpen, me retiro —declara pasados unos segundos más de incomodidad que a Osamu le duelen más que si le hubiera rechazado ahí mismo.

Keiji se despide con educación de cada uno y Osamu solo puede verlo alejarse sin poder decir nada. Busca la mirada de su hermano por inercia, no sabe si busca apoyo o una forma de descargar la frustración que siente.

Atsumu se prepara, consciente que sea cual sea la reacción de su hermano, se la habrá ganado con creces. Pero el golpe no llega y sabe que la ha jodido de lo lindo. 

—'Samu... —comienza, pero este le corta con un movimiento de mano, instándole a partir.

Bokuto reacciona por fin, comparte una rápida mirada con Atsumu y sale corriendo detrás de Akaashi, afortunadamente tomando la chaqueta y la bufanda olvidadas, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón.

No le importa. Su hermano sale también y Osamu sólo puede alegrarse de que finalmente podrá cerrar el local, está cansado. 

Necesita un trago, tal vez dos. 

Se frota la cara con ambas manos. No es para tanto, solo es un rechazo. Realmente era lo que quería, ¿no? Que la ligera atracción por Akaashi desapareciera. Bueno ahora ya sabía que la oportunidad no existía podía cortar el problema de raíz…

Supéralo. Se repite, sintiendo cómo poco a poco su entereza se quiebra. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Osamu despierta a las 5 de la mañana con el pitido de la alarma taladrando sus sienes, mover la cabeza le provoca jadear de dolor. Observa con odio la botella de sake que yace a un costado de su cama y evalúa los contras y los pros de no ir a trabajar ese día.

¿En qué momento pensó que tomar sake a las tantas de la madrugada sería una buena idea? ¿Por qué no tenía cerveza para empezar? 

Al final la responsabilidad le gana y no le queda más que maldecir a su estupidez al tiempo que se prepara para un nuevo día. ¡Que es el maldito dueño! No puede simplemente decidir que un corazón roto debe interponerse en su trabajo. Afrontaría su jornada laboral como se debe y volvería a su auto compasión al final del día.

Tiene un plan, el trabajo seguro que lo distrae de esa linda sonrisa que ha embrujado sus pensamientos. Maldito el día en que se había reencontrado con Akaashi Keiji.

A pesar de todo el apoyo mental que se da. Recoger los restos de la cena de la noche anterior le hace revivir la escena en su mente una y otra vez. Su cerebro se ensaña especialmente con la frase "me retiro" una y otra y otra vez. Como si hubiera abandonado antes de empezar, de realmente darle la oportunidad. Una jodida apuesta que no estuvo dispuesto a tomar. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Akaashi ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo mientras decía esas palabras. 

Suspiró con desgano. Aceptando que quizá el trabajo no sea suficiente para distraerlo y trabaja con torpeza el resto del día. Empieza a temer que como sea cierto que la vida se escapa a suspiros, pronto habrá muerto.

El segundo día repite la cacofonía del primero, entre arroz pasado e intentos vanos de cambiar la forma del onigiri que se desmorona con cada nuevo intento. 

Al tercer día su hermano le sorprende presentándose al medio día, cuando se supone que está en prácticas. Parece ser que tres días ignorándolo es su límite. 

—Deberías hablar con Akaashi —suelta antes de que lo mande a callar de un golpe, porque eso es justo lo que quiere hacer y Atsumu lo sabe. Lo sabe y aun así tiene la desfachatez de presentarse en su local luego de haberle jodido las cosas con Akaashi. 

—No hay nada que hablar.

—Quizás te sorprendas. No creo que-

—Vete a la mierda, Atsumu —le interrumpe, dándole la espalda.

Lo escucha maldecir en silencio, pero no insiste. Osamu no espera a ver que se vaya, se retira a la parte trasera del local para poder estar solo. No quiere esperanzas. Lo suyo sigue siendo algo pasajero, algo _descartable_. 

Para el quinto día, sus empleados han comenzado a preguntarle seriamente si se encuentra enfermo y pidiéndole que se retire a descansar. El mal aspecto que ofrece parece ser suficiente para que lo releven de la cocina el resto de la tarde, relegándolo a labores de inventario en las que tampoco tiene cabeza para pensar. 

La noche le sorprende con unos ligeros golpes a la puerta, Osamu es consciente de que colocó el letrero de cerrado y decide ignorarlo, después de todo, así fue como comenzaron sus desgracias. No necesita más visitantes nocturnos, muchas gracias. Los golpes se repiten, esta vez más fuerte y por fin se gira para encarar al molesto consumidor, para pedirle de la forma más _amable_ posible que se largue y lo deje sumirse en su miseria, al menos ese era el plan hasta que observa a la persona. 

Ya está. Akaashi ha venido a rechazarlo apropiadamente a pesar de no haber tenido una confesión como Dios manda. Porque ese es el tipo de persona que es: responsable, atento, _dedicado_. Él es quien va a hacerse responsable por ambos de ponerle un punto final a lo que debió haber sido tomado como una ridícula broma, un _error_ , pero que Osamu no se atrevió a aclarar, a negar. Quizás no estarían aquí ahora si se hubiera apresurado en aclarar el asunto, en mentir otra vez. 

Tomándose quizá demasiado tiempo, quita el seguro de la puerta y se hace un lado para dejarlo pasar. El clima parece haber hecho mella en él, porque de nueva cuenta tiene las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. 

—Miya-san. 

—Osamu —corrige con rapidez. Si va a rechazarlo, al menos le gustaría escuchar su nombre una vez. Después de eso podrá afrontarlo con dignidad y mucho, mucho alcohol. 

—Osamu-san entonces —sonríe a medias, pasando la mirada por el local con aire distraído.

El aludido tiembla como una hoja al viento al escuchar su nombre. No debe tener esperanzas se repite. Pero esa inútil voz no se calla, la forma en que Akaashi lo mira tampoco contribuye a calmarlo, a incitarlo a pensar lo contrario. 

—Lo lamento —susurra.

Las esperanzas de Osamu se quiebran tan pronto como aparecieron.

Él está listo para decirle que no importa, que espera que siga pasando por ahí de vez en cuando porque siempre será bienvenido... porque no quiere dejar de verlo. Pero las palabras se niegan a salir de su boca y simplemente compone una expresión que espera no revele lo herido que se siente por dentro.

Ah, ahí está la respuesta. Parece tan sencillo y tan complicado a la vez. 

Probablemente sea amor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No puedo creer que esto se alargara tanto! Mi idea era un pequeño drabble de no más de 900 palabras que terminaron convirtiéndose en esto gracias a la canción I 2 I de Tevin Campbell (sí, la canción de la película de Goofy) y las palabras de mi amix acerca de necesitar más contexto.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten aunque sea un poco y espero leerlos para la segunda parte.
> 
> De cualquier forma, si llegaron hasta aquí, no me queda más que agradecer por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer. 
> 
> See yaa~


End file.
